


A softer landing

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: What Jaime should have said to Brienne





	A softer landing

“I’m not a good man,” Jaime says, “I can’t be who you want me to be, I wish it were different but...Cersei is a part of me,” Brienne’s face fell and Jaime took her hands. 

“It has been my absolute honour to serve with you, I know you will be the knight I could never be, that there will be songs and tales about you, Brienne the brave.”

Brienne lets out a choked off sob. “I wanted it to be different, I wanted to be strong, but I’m not like you.” He stares deep into her eyes. “Live Brienne of Tarth, live and be happy” 

He raises himself up, kisses her forehead and turns abruptly away as if the weight of her gaze was too much to bear. And then she watches ride away.


End file.
